


Babysitting extraordinaries Spider-Man & Iron Lad

by standoutme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Gwen Stacy, BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, I'm sorry we're keeping it endgame here, Lesbian Gwen Stacy, M/M, Morgan Stark is a little shit, Peter Parker Has a Family, Pregnant Gwen Stacy, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Trans Peter Parker, and thus Tony is dead, i know it sucks, parkner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standoutme/pseuds/standoutme
Summary: Peter and Harley get coerced into babysitting the world's arguably most famous, reckless and spoiled sixteen-year-old (read: Morgan Stark). A pregnant Spider-Woman crashes the party, and who is that new spider-kid on the block?ORPeter and Harley are in for a couple of disastrous weeks as their surrogate and best friend Gwen moves in, disaster-teen Morgan comes to visit and Miles shows up with spidey-powers
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Miles Morales/Morgan Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Peter woke up, curled around Harley’s form, in the warmth of their Manhattan apartment. At first, he couldn’t make out what it was that had woken him up, because it was still pitch dark outside and Peter was _not_ a morning person. Especially not when he had been out patrolling ‘til 3 am the night before. He couldn’t bring himself to pick up his phone and determine the time either, because that bright light would definitely murder his eyes, and really, he didn’t care. He just wanted to snuggle closer to his boyfriend, close his eyes, and-

There it was again; that stubborn, desperate and far too loud knocking on the front door. With a groan, Peter managed to climb out of bed and make his way through the apartment – accompanied by a furious knocking only made worse by his _enhanced_ hearing which he cursed just about now. Finally, he reached the door, opening it to reveal a familiar blonde.

“Gwen? What are you-“

Before Peter could finish his sentence, Gwen Stacy had pushed past him into the apartment, and within seconds he could hear hurling coming from the bathroom. He could only hope she was throwing up _into_ the toilet and not all over the place. Sighing, Peter closed the door behind his friend, and walked up to the open bathroom door, only then realizing he was still wearing his Spider-Man pajamas. He looked ridiculous, but quite frankly, they were probably past that state, seeing that Gwen was pregnant with his child.

_It was a long story._

Gwen and Harley were childhood friends from Rose Hill, until Gwen’s family moved away and they never saw each other again. Well, at least not before they both started their studies at Empire State University and rekindled their friendship faster than either of them could say ‘cowboy’. Jokes aside, Gwen had quickly become one of their closest friends – a friendship that only deepened upon realizing that she was in fact Spider-Woman, who had been fighting alongside Spider-Man for just about the same amount of time that she had been studying at ESU.

To further complicate the very long and complicated story, Peter was trans, and before his medical transition he had frozen his eggs. And if that were the only story there was to it, then him and Harley could’ve used any surrogate out there, but naturally, that wasn’t the only part of the story. See, he had been bitten by the spider _before_ his medical transition. So, seeing that Gwen was the only other person in the world, and the only _woman,_ who had been bitten by a radioactive spider just like the one Peter had, there really hadn’t been much of a choice. There was no telling what an enhanced spider-fetus would do to a normal, human surrogate, and so Gwen had kindly agreed to help them out. With this morning sickness though, Peter was beginning to think she had some regrets.

“Are you okay?” Peter yawned, as he leant against the doorpost of the bathroom, brown eyes glued on the hopeless form by the toilet, which shared very little resemblance to Spider-Woman.

“Do I look fucking _okay,_ Parker?” the blonde snapped, murderous blue eyes meeting his gaze from the bathroom floor.

“No, sorry, I- um, I’ll get you some water,” he managed, quickly making his way to the kitchen to get _away_ from the pregnant lady. He was aware that wasn’t exactly fair seeing that she was only pregnant as a favor to him and Harley – but that being said, Peter wasn’t exactly an expert at dealing with angry women. That was why he had agreed to _babysit_ a sixteen-year-old heiress and Stark, who happened to be like a sister to him but that was beside the point. Pepper Potts, master persuader and Stark Industries’ CEO had called him up earlier that week about an emergency trip to London, and Peter had _not_ succeeded in turning her down.

\--

_“Morgan can stay with you two, right? Or you could all stay here, whatever you prefer-“ Pepper asked._

_“Ms. Potts-“_

_“It’s Pepper.”_

_“Pep, I’m not sure we’re the best people for the job,” Peter argued._

_“Oh, come on. You could use the practice.”_

_“I’m pretty sure babies don’t pop out as fully cooked teenagers, Pep.”_

_“It’ll go faster than you think, Pete. Now, you know I don’t trust many people with her. It’s just for a couple of weeks.”_

_“A couple of weeks?! Why don’t you ask May and Happy?”_

_“Hap is coming with me, and you know May is busy with work. It’ll be fine, Morgan really likes you two.”_

_“She does! And I would like to keep it that way.”_

_“It’ll be fine. Just make sure she goes to school, and doesn’t drink or get into any trouble. I’ll drop her off on Monday, alright?”_

_“Ugh, yes miss Potts.”_

\--

Brushing off the fact that Morgan Stark would be arriving at the apartment within twelve hours, Peter grabbed a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water before making his way back to the bathroom, where Gwen was still sitting on the floor, although now leaning back against the wall.

“What are you doing here? It’s _early,_ ” Peter yawned again, as he handed his friend the glass of water.

“I have a _job,_ remember? Not all of us can be billionaire heirs.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to be more specific than that.”

“I was headed to said job when _your_ child decided it was a good time for me to get sick, and since I didn’t want to throw up on the sidewalk, I came here.”

“Fair,” Peter mumbled in response, sitting down next to her. “You should go get some rest, the guest room is made up. I can call you in sick.”

“Thanks, Pete. But I don’t think I’ll be leaving the bathroom any time soon,” Gwen sighed, shaking her head lightly as she handed her phone over to the boy. “The contact is _Boss,_ ” she added, carefully taking a sip of the water.

With a determined nod, Pete got back up onto his feet and pressed call on the contact saved as Boss in Gwen’s phone, and walked back out into the kitchen to make the call. He wasn’t a big fan of making official calls in the first place, but making them right in front of his friend, well, that was worse.

“Yes?” demanded the strong voice on the other end of the call.

“H-hello? My name is Peter and um, I’m calling to let you know that Gwen Stacy can’t come into work today. Nasty stomach bug,” he managed, unconvincingly. Gah, he always had been a terrible liar.

“Stomach bug, huh? What does she take me for, an idiot? Thinks I haven’t noticed-“ the man on the other end murmured in an irritated tone. “And who are you?”

“I’m… a friend.”

“A friend? I’m assuming you’re the one who put her in this situation?”

“Um… kinda?”

“Yes or no, kid?”

“… Yes.”

“I hope you’re taking good care of her?”

“I’m trying, sir.”

“Alright then.”

Suddenly, the line was dead. Peter was flustered, scared for his life, and shocked all at once, and there was a fit of laughter bursting out from the bathroom. Reluctantly, the young man made his way through the apartment once again, only to find Gwen Stacy laughing hysterically on his bathroom floor.

“You-“ she laughed, trying desperately to catch her breath. “You told my boss we’re sleeping together,” she managed, in between tears. Peter, if even possible, blushed even more furiously and handed her phone back to her.

“I-I didn’t, I was…”

“I swear to god, Stacy, if you’re trying to steal my boyfriend-“ a raspy voice murmured from the hallway, as a newly awoken Harley Keener joined them, wrapping two arms around his boyfriend from behind and planting soft kisses on his neck.

“Ugh, Keener. At least keep it PG when your baby mama is present,” Gwen complained, and as on cue, hurled into the toilet again.

“Oh, come on, we’re not that gross,” Harley grinned, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder as he observed his nauseous friend with mild concern.

“Well, Spider-Baby thinks you are,” Gwen complained, flushing the toilet and taking another drink from the water Peter had brought her earlier. “If you don’t return this favor when I get a wife, I can’t guarantee your safety.”

“Sorry to break it, Gwennie, but neither of us is capable of carrying children,” the taller of the boys smirked at his friend, tightening the grip on his boyfriend.

“No shit, Sherlock? I’m talking about your freakishly tall-person genes.”

“Oh no, if you want it, you’re gonna have to say the word,” Harley teased in response.

“Fine. You’re donating sperm, Keener. Happy?”

“Oh my god-“ Peter exclaimed, eyes wide at the notion, internally reminding himself that he needed to set Gwen up with someone _soon._ “Our kids are gonna be spider-siblings!”

_Maybe he could set her up on a date with MJ? That might work. At least they were both equally scary..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Just a little FYI that there's going to be some social media elements at the end, I hope you don't mind that. I think it's super fun to include some different elements and twitter just does these characters justice somehow. Please let me know if you liked it, comments mean the world!

Morgan Stark arrived after school later that Monday, in her own way. _Meaning,_ she had stolen one of Tony’s vintage sport cars (that Pepper hadn’t had the heart to get rid of) from the Stark Industries garage and driven it through New York like the sixteen-year-old car thief she was. Since the whole babysitting ordeal didn’t _technically_ start until Morgan was ‘dropped off’, Peter convinced himself that Morgan’s transportation choice couldn’t be blamed on him and Harley. _However,_ it didn’t bode well. If anything, it was a strong implication that these upcoming two weeks were going to be challenging. God, what had he gotten himself into?

“I _can’t_ believe you guys don’t even have a parking garage! It’s like you’re poor or something,” Morgan complained as she pushed the door to the apartment open, dropped her bag on the floor and kicked her shoes off before making her way straight to the kitchen; as always. At least the fact that she went straight for the fridge meant she felt at home. Or entitled. It was hard to tell the difference, really. Frankly, Peter didn’t care which one it was. Years ago, when Peter was out fighting crime in a torn old hoodie, Tony had opened up his home for him, given him a state of the art spidey-suit, and written him into his will. So, as far as Peter was concerned, Morgan would always have a home with him and Harley. And a fridge to raid.

“So, did you come just for the cornbread or are you actually gonna come say hello?” Harley asked loudly, through the apartment as they heard the door to the refrigerator open in the kitchen.

“You should take it as a compliment, Keener. We both know I didn’t come for Pete’s cooking,” the girl in the kitchen responded, earning a choked laugh on Harley’s behalf, and a pout from Peter. It’s not like it was _his_ fault he couldn’t cook. Clearly, it was genetic. At least he’d never managed to burn pasta, like his aunt May.

”Why is there a pregnant lady in my bed?” The spoiled sixteen-year-old, whom they both loved very much, asked the two men sitting in the sofa cuddled up in front of a movie, as she finally entered the living room.

“Oh, sorry, that’s Gwen… Um, Pete?” Harley cringed.

“Um, yeah. You’re gonna be an aunt, congratulations?” Pete tried.

“Oh my god, which one of you impregnated this poor girl? And does she know that you’re gay?”

“Both?” Harley hesitantly asked, locking eyes with his boyfriend.

“Both. But I’m bi, thank you very much,” Peter agreed.

“Right.. I don’t.. that’s putting a _very_ disturbing imagine in my mind but also, I’m gonna need you to explain,” Morgan managed, while chewing on a large piece of cornbread, furrowing her brows at the pair.

“She’s our surrogate, Mo. Calm down,” Harley shrugged, before showing a handful of popcorn into his face.

“Yeah, that still doesn’t-”

“Well, you see. The doctor took my sperm and put it into Pete’s egg, which they then put it into Gwen’s womb. Don’t they teach biology at Midtown anymore?”

“Excuse me, Peter has EGGS? Is this some kind of weird spider thing??” Morgan looked genuinely concerned as she took a step back from the pair.

“Oh fuck,” Peter sighed, eyes wide, as he realized Morgan genuinely did not know. He had known her since he came back from the snap when she was five years old, and not once since then had he mentioned the fact that he was trans. “Morgan, I’m- they froze some of my eggs… before my medical transition…”

“PETER PARKER ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU’VE LET ME GO MY WHOLE LIFE THINKING YOU WERE CIS? I THOUGHT WE WERE SIBLINGS. THAT’S JUST PLAIN HOMOPHOBIC!”

_Oh great, a temper tantrum. Just what he needed._

“Homophobic, now is it?” Harley grinned at the teenager, clearly unbothered by the tantrum she was currently throwing. Crossing his arms over his chest, he narrowed his eyes knowingly at her. “Do explain, young Stark.”

“What? I’m bi,” the girl shrugged in response, grabbing a handful of popcorn before dropping down in the couch next to them.

“MORGAN STARK ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU’VE LET ME BELIEVE YOU WERE STRAIGHT YOUR WHOLE LIFE?!” Peter mocked, unable to stop himself from laughing in between words.

“Well, that’s on you for being oblivious, Pete. I’m literally wearing cuffed jeans and vans right now.”

“Fair.”

“Oh, and she’s Tony Stark’s child,” Harley cut in with a shrug, before conveniently shoving another handful of popcorn into his face before Morgan got a chance to question him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she snapped, staring the blonde down. Harley, however, looked very pleased with himself when he motioned towards the popcorn he was currently chewing, and the teen’s attention turned to Peter.

“Well, it’s… Tony… I know it’s hard to grasp but your parents had a life before each other? And… um,” Peter was crumbling under the pressure and he knew Harley was well aware of what he was doing. The smug idiot looked like he was enjoying it, too.

“Look, Mo. Once upon a time, your dad banged Captain America. And probably like a hundred other guys. And girls- women. End of story,” Harley grinned, very pleased with himself as Morgan grimaced and Peter blushed furiously.

“I hate you,” Peter muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his attention back to the tv.

“That’s cute. I can work with that,” Harley grinned teasingly.

“I remember a sweet, sweet time when you were just two pining, oblivious idiots. Those were the days,” Morgan sighed, rolling her eyes at the pair.

“Mo, you were six.”

“And yet, less oblivious than two eighteen-year-olds.”

\--

Pepper Potts had stopped by just half an hour later and yelled at her daughter and made absolutely sure that the couple was well aware that the teenager was _not_ allowed to drive- or well, it was a long list. She was not allowed to drive, drink alcohol, do drugs, have male visitors behind closed doors (clearly Pepper didn’t know about the bi-situation), miss school, or get any piercings or tattoos. Peter felt like he was forgetting something… oh yeah, or _get her hands on any SI weapons._ ‘Basically, just keep her away from the Tower when I’m not there,” – Pepper had said. _Keep her away from home._ Right, that should be easy enough; _not._

They were in over their heads. That much was clear. Because the minute Pepper had left their apartment, Morgan had shot them a toothy white grin and said something about how much fun it was going to be staying with them. Honestly, they were doomed.

Just as Peter and Harley had settled back down on the couch, a very tired-looking Gwen Stacy stumbled into the living room with a bewildered look on her face.

  
“Am I hallucinating, or did _Morgan Stark_ just kick me out of bed?”

“The latter, I’m afraid. You can have one of the couches though,” Peter offered his friend with a weak smile. Honestly, she didn’t look too well, and considering the fact that she’d pretty much slept through the entire day, he made a mental note to take her to Dr. Cho if she wasn’t feeling better in the morning.

\--

**Little drummer girl** @gwenwewereyoung · May 29

Stark Jr. just woke me up by throwing a pillow in my face, claiming I stole her bedroom. Great first impression. Thanks @theintern

> **I’m not gay but my boyfriend is** @theintern

why are you blaming me? @harley_keener also lives here

**> >I am Iron Lad **@harley_keener

Lives here? Yes. Responsible for babysitting a sixteen-year-old? No. That’s all you, darlin.

**> >>Morgan Stark ✓** @morganstark

as you can see I’m slumming it w my guncles for a few weeks, should be fun. we’ll see who’s babysitting who

**> >>>I’m not gay but my boyfriend is **@theintern

there’s so much wrong with that tweet, i can’t even, but 1: how many times do i have to tell you I’m not gay? 2: i’m not old enough to be your uncle, sis

**> >>>Morgan Stark ✓** @morganstark

he’d rather be known for dating his brother than be called an uncle

**> >>>>I am Iron Lad **@harley_keener

Let me be very clear; Peter and I are not related. We just both call @morganstark sis because we used to read her bedtime stories and organize tea parties for her dolls

**> >>>>>MJ **@lesbianbosslady

There’s the wholesome #ironfam content I signed up for

**Scarlet Witch** @maximoff_wanda

rt

**Colonel Rhodes** @jamesrhodes

rt

**Return of the Ned-I** @guyinthechair

rt

**Little drummer girl** @gwenwewereyoung

Um.. thanks for all the new followers but this is not what I signed up for.

**> I am Iron Lad **@harley_keener

Welcome to the #ironfam

\--

**Morgan Stark** **✓** @morganstark · May 29

> **I’m not gay but my boyfriend is** @theintern

oh look @harley_keener we've been promoted to her brothers again

**> >I am Iron Lad **@harley_keener

yeah Mo's right, that is weird


	3. Chapter 3

Already on her second day in their apartment, Morgan had brought a boy home. Gwen, thankfully, had moved out on the couch, meaning that Morgan and her _friend_ (“god, Peter, we are _just friends!”)_ at least had a room of their own. But with Pepper’s open-door rule, Peter wasn’t thrilled about the visit. His super hearing wasn’t thrilled about the visit.

It was a full house, to say the least. Considering the fact that their two bedroom apartment was usually inhabited by just two people, having Gwen, Morgan _and_ Morgan’s friend over all at once was overwhelming. In a way, it reminded Peter of college; when him and Harley had been living at the tower with Pepper, Morgan and the Avengers for the better part of four years. Sometimes he missed it, all the noise, pranks and movie nights that went on forever; but most of all, he figured he just missed the _people._ Everyone had moved on now, for better or worse. Him and Harley had a life of their own, and Peter was _happy._ It was a life he had never thought he’d have. Hell, they were having a _baby_ for Christ’s sake. Peter hadn’t quite managed to grasp that part just yet.

While Pepper and Morgan still lived in the tower, it was just the two of them now. The Avengers had scattered after Nat and Tony died, and Steve went back in time. They had families of their own now, most of them at least, and there really wasn’t much need for them anymore. The threats they faced nowadays didn’t seem to be half as… _monumental_ as they used to be, and whatever came their way – Peter, Harley and Gwen could deal with it on their own. And if they couldn’t, well, they could always call on Wanda or Carol.

The point was, Peter realized, as Gwen and Harley bickered in the sofa and an intense fit of giggles came bubbling out of Morgan’s room – that he didn’t mind it. Harley’s and his apartment had never really been a meet-up point for their families, but this felt a lot like it. It felt like having a big family again, in _their_ home, and it was a feeling Peter could definitely get used to.

The brunette relaxed his posture and leaned against a wall as he observed his boyfriend and best friend throw popcorn at each other, from their spots – each taking up a whole sofa. He couldn’t help but to smile as he focused in on their heartbeats, two strong ones and one small, steadily sounding through the room.

The peaceful moment was over in a flash, as the pair took to throwing _cheese dip_ on each other, rather than popcorn, earning a groan from their observer.

“ _You trolls!”_ Peter exclaimed, dropping his hands to his sides. “That is a 3000-dollar carpet! If that stains I swear to god-“

“He sounds like Pepper doesn’t he?” Gwen grinned at her friend, her face all crumbled up in a grimace as she attempted to hold a fit of laughter in.

“Oh, it’s _uncanny,”_ Harley grinned in response, winking at his boyfriend.

“Shut up, I’m getting paper towels,” Peter muttered, making his way to the bathroom because they had been out of paper towels for over a week and neither of them had remembered to go grocery shopping.

_I sound like Pepper? Fucking idiots. Like Harley hasn’t been a carbon copy of Tony ever since he first came to town._

With a grumpy sigh, Peter grabbed a roll of toilet paper from the bathroom and walked back out into the hallway just in time to catch Morgan’s _friend_ has he tripped over the doorframe. _Who trips over a goddamn doorframe?_ It almost reminded him of himself as a teenager – _who was he kidding? He was still clumsy as fuck._

“Shit- sorry!” the kid exclaimed, grasping onto Peter’s hands and regaining his balance. He was tall, and Peter found himself wondering just how old this boy was, and if he wasn’t _too old_ for Morgan. Fuck, he was sounding like a dad already.

“Don’t worry about it, um-“

“Miles,” the kid greeted awkwardly as he found his balance again. Peter smiled politely, but as he made to let go of the kid’s- Miles’ hands, a harsh realization put his entire body into panic mode; he was stuck. Painfully and undoubtedly stuck.

Peter tried everything. He calmed his mind, thought about unsticking, and tried again. But as more and more seconds passed, his panic just increased. _Stop sticking. Stop sticking. Stop STICKING-_

“Stop sticking!” the pair whispered harshly in unison, causing Peter to stop his attempts and stare at the boy in front of him. Who had said that? Had they _both_ said that? Was he-

“I’m not the one sticking.”

“You’re Spider-Man.”

Once again, they had whispered their realizations simultaneously, and continued to stare at each other blankly – hands still glued together.

“Holy sh-“ Miles begun, brown eyes widening with realization, as Peter hushed him and shook his head vigorously.

“Bathroom, now,” Peter demanded, dragging the teenager into the bathroom, then staring between the open door and their glued-together hands.

“Right,” Miles nodded nervously, looking down at his hands before beginning to shake them intensely as if he was attempting to shake water off them.

“Ohmygod- STOP!” Peter hissed, causing the boy to stop moving all together.

“ _Relax,”_ he begun explaining, now attempting to calm himself down as well as the kid. “Picture letting go. Like, close your eyes and think of letting go.”

A sigh of relief washed over him as Miles finally managed to unstick from Peter’s hands, and the young man quickly moved to close and lock the bathroom door before raising his hands to his head, grabbing onto his hair and just stare at the teenager in front of him.

“Who _are_ you?!” he finally asked, letting his hands drop from his head and down to his sides.

  
“Oh, sorry- I’m Miles Morales, Spider-Man – sir. It’s, wow, it’s so cool to meet you!” Miles replied, his tone excited as he held out his hand in front of him.

“Don’t- I’m not. Oh god,” he sighed, before proceeding to stare at the offered hand. “I’m not _shaking your hand!”_ he managed, wildly gesturing to his own hands that had _just_ been stuck to the other’s.

“Oh, right. Sorry. I’m still… getting a hold of that. Thanks for the advice, though. I can’t believe that really worked, I’ve been try-“

Peter groaned subconsciously, dragging a palm across his face. Is this what he used to be like? God, Tony deserved a fucking award for putting up with him. Who even was this Miles? And how did he have powers? Did it have something to do with him being a... well, a younger version of himself?

“How- how did this happen? And when?” Peter finally asked, gesturing at Miles’ hands with a nod.

Three sharp knocks on the door had both boys snap around to stare at it, eyes wide in panic before they both, simultaneously yelled “occupied”. Wow, this was getting annoying.

“Open the fucking door, morons. I heard _everything_ and there’s no way you’re having a secret spider meeting without me.”

The feminine, _bossy_ voice caused Peter’s muscles to relax again, and as he twisted the lock open the blonde – who generally wouldn’t take up a lot of space in the crammed bathroom – pushed her way in, bumping her belly into Peter’s side.

“Well, this is cozy,” she grinned, looking between the two boys. “What are we talking about? Were you bit by a spider, too? This is just _so_ exciting, isn’t it?”

“You… you’re Spider-Woman,” Miles managed, his breath hitching and his balance failing him as he stumbled backwards into the bathtub. He would’ve fallen over if it weren’t for the other two, each grabbing one of his arms to stabilize him again.

“Great, Gwen. You broke the kid. He was just about to talk-“

“Hey, forgive me if I want in on your little secret spider-meeting, you can’t just leave me out because I’m a woman, you know. That’s discrimination.”

“It wasn’t beca-“

“You’re pregnant.” Miles was staring again, between Gwen and her tummy, then at Peter, then back at Gwen – who broke into a full grin.

“Oh no,” Peter shook his head vigourously. “No, no, no. That’s not-“

“Go on, ask him,” Gwen grinned, “ask him if I’m carrying his baby, I beg you-“

“I fucking hate you, Stacy, have I told you that today?”

“Three times already. But go ahead. Tell the woman who’s carrying your _child_ how much you hate her, _again.”_

“Ugh, I _hate_ you!”

“Wh- what’s going on?” Miles asked, and Peter knew that look. He was going into a full state of panic, or the start of a sensory overload – which wasn’t a situation Peter wanted to be the cause of – _or to deal with,_ right now.

“Okay, Miles. Deep breaths,” he whispered, shooting a sharp glare at Gwen. “We’re not having this discussion _here._ Secret spider-meeting, Stark Tower, 30 minutes. Think you can manage that, Morales?”


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty minutes later, after having told Harley to deal with the cheese dip stains – and webbing his way through New York, Peter sat down in his lab, around a table with Gwen and Miles. It was awkward.

“Okay, here’s an idea. Let’s go around, one question each at the time?” Gwen suggested, earning nods from the other two.

“How old are you?” Peter asked, eyes directed at the newcomer in the group.

  
  
“That’s your _first_ question?” Gwen exclaimed; her gaze accusatory.

“What? He’s _dating_ my baby sister!”

“We’re _just_ friends!”

“Alright, I see your point, Parker,” Gwen agreed, settling her gaze on Miles.

“I’m seventeen,” he finally muttered, earning a small huff from Peter and an ‘ _awee he’s a baby’_ from Gwen.

“My turn,” Miles deducted, crossing his arms over his chest. “How do you… _swing?_ ”

While the question was directed at the both of them, Peter took answering it upon himself seeing as the web-shooters were in fact _his_ invention, although Gwen and Harley had helped him make some well needed improvements recently.

“Oh, um, I built these when I first… started out,” he beamed, pulling his sleeves up to reveal the web shooters on his wrists. “They’ve been updated a few times, and Gwen has her own pair.”

“Woah, how do-“ Miles begun, but was interrupted by the blonde.

“My turn! Peter, when are you gonna propose to Keener?”

“WHAT?!” Peter blurted out in response, instantly feeling the blush raise to his cheeks as he fumbled with the web shooters on his wrists to do _something_ with his hands. “That’s not- we’re not- we’re talking about _spider_ business here, Gwen. Not my… not, ugh.”

“Well, you _are_ Spider-Man, and I saw the ring two days ago when I was looking for- it doesn’t matter. Forgive me for being curious.”

“Well, it’s none of your business.”

“Do I get another question?”

“No,” Peter glared. “Were you bitten by a spider?” he asked, as he turned his attention back to the teenager in the room.

Miles cringed, holding his hand out over the table to show them a small, red mark on the back of his hand. “A week ago. I smashed it, but it got to me first. The next day I’m taller, stronger and sticky as fuck. Is that what happened to you, too?”

“Pretty much,” Peter nodded carefully.

“Yeah, we were both bitten at Oscorp, though,” Gwen contemplated. “Not at the same time, but the same place. Where were you?”

“I was, um… _not_ at Oscorp. Me and my uncle were, um, checking out this abandoned subway station-“

“What the hell were you doing _underground?_ ” Peter blurted out. _Fuck, his dad-sense was kicking in again._

“I was, um- tagging.”

“Tagging?! You do know that’s _illegal,_ right?!”

“Take it easy on him, Parker. Like you’ve never broken the law.”

“That was for the _greater good,_ Gwen. There’s a _difference._ ”

“Drop it, Parker. I’m sure he’s… repentant,” Gwen tried.

“Fine. My turn. Did you tell Mo _anything_?” Peter asked, his gaze not leaving the teenager.

“Of course not! Wh- Does she know about you?”

“Duh, I practically raised he-“

“Boys, boys, boys- stop bickering. Miles said they’re just friends, alright? And either way, she’s sixteen. She’s allowed to have a life, Pete. Now, she doesn’t know about me, if that helps at all,” Gwen sighed deeply, looking between the pair. “My turn,” she continued. “Miles, did you tell anyone about this?”

“No,” the teen replied, biting down on his bottom lip. “Just you two. I mean it’s a really weird coincidence but it’s… a relief, running into you, having someone to talk to.”

Gwen shot Peter a sharp look, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head slightly to the side. That girl knew _just_ which buttons to push, and dammit it worked every time.

“Okay fine, he’s precious and I will protect him with my life. Are you happy?” Peter snapped at Gwen before turning his attention back to the younger boy. “I’m sorry, I’m just… protective of her and – that doesn’t justify my behavior. It’s my turn, so… can we start over?”

“Well, that depends,” Miles smirked. “Can I have my own web shooters?”

“Oh god, Parker – he really is your Mini Me.”

\--

Said and done, a few hours later they had made Miles a whole suit (for practice and safety purposes _only_ ) and hit the town. Peter and Gwen were as clear as they possibly could be on the fact that they did not want Miles to go out fighting crime – at least not until he had gone through plenty of training with them. But they had agreed that the streets were the best place to get a hang of the swinging, and quite frankly, after knowing the consequences of not having a suit _firsthand,_ Peter wasn’t going to let Miles out there without it. At least _with_ a suit, he had some protection, and not to mention the tracker. They’d even put Karen in there to help keep him out of trouble.

Peter, being the eldest of the three, should’ve anticipated that their little outing would have consequences. Sure, Peter Parker was well known for blaming himself for anything and everything – but this, this was fully and completely his fault.

He didn’t know _how_ they’d gotten the photos, or even seen them in the first place. It was late at night, they were way up high swinging around _closed_ office towers, and Miles’ suit was black. The reporters even spotting it from wherever they had been should’ve been highly unlikely. Them getting good enough photos to use should’ve been impossible. And yet, #spiderling #spidermom and #spiderdad were trending on twitter.

Seeing that the Spider-Man brand™ was all but built on a bad sense of humor and straight up banter, Peter figured the only thing he could do at this point was to play along.

\--

**Morgan Stark ✓** @morganstark · May 30

We all know men in spandex aren't my type, but for the record: this man could get it

**> Spider-dad **@thespiderman

Gross, that is my child you’re drooling all over

**> >Brooklyn spider **@spiderling

Excuse you Ms. Stark, that is nanotech, not spandex. I would never…

**> >>Spider-mom **@spiderwoman

I ship it

**> >>>I am Iron Lad **@harley_keener

Rt

**The Daily Bugle** @dailybugle

New Spider spotted in Brooklyn. Is he the actual child of Spiderman and Spiderwoman? And is that a baby bump the pink spider is hiding under her suit? Find out more at…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments, it means the world to me! If you liked it, please let me know!


End file.
